Right Before Your Eyes
by Rogue31
Summary: Post Brother's Keeper. Lexa's misery over Leo's death clouds her sight of what's right in front of her, Jesse. A short VDay fiction...JL


Summary: Set after "Brother's Keeper". Lexa's misery over her brother's death clouds her sight of what is before her, Jesse. A short little fiction to celebrate Valentine's Day and set up the romance between Jesse and Lexa.

Disclaimer: I'd be a bit skeptical if I owned em' and was writing stories on fanfiction about em'...obviously I don't own em' so bugger off.

Author's Note: Well since I haven't done a short fiction in a long time and since Valentine's Day is today I decided to do a little fiction.

* * *

Right Before Your Eyes

* * *

Jesse was worried. Normally he wouldn't become too rational since most of the time he was just being paranoid but she said she was going for a drive and that was well over two hours ago. With the recent events of her brother's death that left him extra concerned for Lexa's whereabouts.

Finding that Shalimar and Brennan had just left for the movies to celebrate, as 'friends', today's holiday he was left alone in Sanctuary to worry for their AWOL teammate. He had tried to contact her through her com link but whether she simply wasn't responding, had turned it off, or due to some other reason he wasn't sure. All that he was sure of was that she wasn't here.

Deciding on using her com link to track her he picked up a portable tracker. As he began the search for Lexa on his way out for a vehicle he was surprised to find Lexa's location not ten feet from him. A moment later she entered jumping when she took notice of Jesse standing right in front of her. "Jess," she said, clearly startled she stumbled back a step.

He caught her, helping her stand. "You surprised me," she finished.

Jesse could smell the alcohol, almost like it was seeping from her skin. "Lexa, please tell me you didn't drive home like this?" he asked concerned.

Looking up from the ground up to his face she placed her right hand on his shoulder. "I did not drive home like this," she said mockingly. Right on cue her keys fell from her left hand. Both looked simultaneously down at Lexa's car keys.

Jesse looked back up at her, a scolding expression. "Covers blown," he replied.

Starting to feel her hangover Lexa touched her forehead, making a moaning sound. "Who asked you to care?" she said stumbling off to her bedroom.

Behind her Jesse watched her leave feeling somewhat hurt. "You, in your own way," he muttered to himself then headed to his room suddenly realizing how hard getting her to open up to him would be. A task he felt would be worth it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lexa closed her door behind her. Leaning again the wooden door she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks. With Leo gone she felt she had nothing else to live for

A couple of days ago Leo had died by her own powers. After his funeral yesterday she found comfort at 'Bob's' a bar not far from Sanctuary. Only tonight she went overboard with her shots and was denied any more alcohol from the bartender. After a few choice words she left.

Miraculously she was able to drive back to Sanctuary without getting into any accidents and was planning on sneaking past whoever she ran into when she got back but didn't have a chance when Jesse was right in front of her when she opened the door.

Walking towards her bed she noticed something resting on her pillow. She picked it up and her alcohol filled mind registered the red rose. Unsure of who sent it once she read the card attached and was forced to sit down as more tears spilled.

_Lexa,_

"_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; that word is love."- Sophocles_

_Jess_

Now realizing what she had said to Jesse just moments earlier she felt incredibly guilty. About to go and find Jesse to thank him and apologize for her earlier comment she felt a wave of nausea erupt and barely made it to the toilet.

Five minutes later the contents of her stomach empty and the blurriness increasing she staggered to stand and unnoticeably, due to her condition, dropped the rose and card into the toilet pushing the handle she flushed the gift.

Barely making it to her bed she collapsed instantly falling asleep and instantly forgetting the events of the night.

-fin-

* * *

Author's Note: I had to get a short fiction out to help my inspiration kick in. So let me know what you think. Wrote it in like 30 minutes so...happy holiday! 


End file.
